A Misunderstanding
by Kivalle
Summary: Oneshot. A misunderstanding leads to a rift between our lovers. Will they be able to mend it? Femmeslash, don't like don't read.


AN: So this was a diversion from AotH. I'm kinda having trouble with the next chapter so this was to vent. Just some Fleurmione drabble. The poem is mine, I wrote it, no takey or I breaky. You. Have a nice day.

* * *

I feel the door slam

and then the lies starts to fly

I hear you scream 'shut up'

and then you start to cry.

I hope it was worth it

'cause in the blink of an eye-

I know you have your reasons

but-

This doesn't have to be goodbye

Hermione was sitting on the couch. Her legs were drawn up to her chest, her arms encircling them. Her bottom lip trembled as she fought the tears stinging her eyes. They fell, burning a path down her cheek. She didn't wipe them away. The burn felt good. They landed on the picture she had been holding but now refused to look at.

It was of her and Fleur. In it, Fleur was behind Hermione, smiling as she wrapped her arms around the younger girl. The photograph Hermione was smiling brightly as she turned her head and their lips met. They parted and grinned goofily at each other, laughing.

Hermione glanced over as they kissed. She let out a suppressed sob and shut her eyes, turning away. She couldn't stand to watch. Not now.

There was a knock at the door to the apartment she was sitting in. She inhaled shakily and let it out. She ignored the sound. The knock came again; she continued to pretend it didn't exist. A voice thick with sorrow came muffled through the door.

"'Ermione, I know zat you're in zere. Let me in, please." Silence greeted the words. Hermione sniffed. Then, "_Mon amour_, I'm begging. Let me in." Anger crept into the voice behind the door. "'Ermione, really. Zis is ridiculous. Open zis door, now."

More silence. "Last chance, _ma chere_." Hermione clutched the picture as though trying to reclaim the happiness displayed in it. A click sounded in the near-perfect silence.

Fleur walked in noiselessly, carrying her stilettos. He hair was a mess. Eyeliner was leaving a black stain down her cheeks, away from piercingly blue eyes puffy from crying. Her outfit was the most well-kept part of her now. She was stunning in her black mini-skirt and red tank top.

Apparently, several other people at the club had thought so, too.

Hermione had been late in getting to Full Moon, the couples favorite nightspot. Coming from work, she had changed in her car to what she was still in. It was a new outfit; a surprise for Fleur. A little black dress, it hugged her curves and gave plenty of cleavage.

She looked breathtaking as she turned on her three-inch heels and left the club through a haze of tears.

She knew this had been coming. She was just in denial. Now she had seen the evidence with her own eyes. And standing before her now was the guilty party, looking genuinely upset.

_Fleur should be an actress_, Hermione thought bitterly.

"Don't look at me like zat. I gave you ze chance to open ze door." Hermione didn't respond. She just looked up at her girlfriend through pained eyes still wet with tears.

Tears were forming around Fleur's blue orbs. "'Ermione, I know what you saw. I'm very, very sorry- too sorry for words to convey. You know zat I love you and only you. I-"

"No, Fleur. No. I've known for a while that you don't. At least, not enough to kept you from trying out other people." She fought back a sob, then continued bitterly when Fleur tried to defend herself. "Save it. I understand. Who would want to stay faithful to plain, boring old me? Bookish little Hermione Granger. Who cares, when there are interesting, _beautiful_ people in the world like you?" She shut her eyes as a fresh waves of tears threatened to spill out. "Like you, the marvelously perfect Fleur Delacour?…I knew it was too good to be true. You wanted to get to know me, then date me. God, I'm such a fool to think you actually cared…"

Fleur kneeled in front of her lover, taking the brunette's hands in her own. They wrenched themselves out of her grasp. She let them go for now.

"'Ermione, let me explain. Yes, zat man was kissing me razzer…zzouroughly. But I swear to you on my Veela blood-"

"That's what started this whole bloody mess! Your damned Veela blood, putting everyone in its path under your stupid thrall. I thought you said it wears off once you're committed to someone."

"Yes, zat is what I said. But it can flare up-it is unpredictable like zat. But you know zat zat was a muggle bar. I could not simply pull out my wand and 'ex 'im zere and zen." She took Hermione's hands again. They stayed put this time. She was finally letting reason in. The expression in Fleur's eyes changed to gentle admonishment. "And you should not 'ave Apparated 'ow you did."

"I was in a dark alley, there were no muggles around…" she defended weakly.

"I know. I just don't appreciate 'aving to drive your car 'ome. You know 'ow I 'ate zat zing."

"Yeah? Well I hate how you look at other people when you think I'm not watching. That hurts, Fleur." Hermione's anger hadn't completely subsided, then. Fleur couldn't blame her.

"What ozzer people? I only 'ave eyes for you, _mon amour_." She chanced a kiss and was glad that her lips met her lovers', not her lover's fist. She stopped there, not wanting to give her girlfriend a reason to get physical in the harmful way.

"I…I still don't know, Fleur…" The brunette turned her gaze away from the blonde to look at the clock. It was after one in the morning now.

"'Ermione…" she reached up and gently placed her hand on her lover's cheek, turning her head to face her. Hermione's eyes were stubbornly looking above Fleur's head.

"Look at me."

Hermione bit her bottom lip. Her eyes lowered into Fleur's. Her heart began to ache as it filled with shame over how she acted.

"Now look into my eyes, closely. If you can 'onestly say zat I'm not in love wiz you anymore, I'll leave. Just say ze words."

Hermione searched Fleur's blue orbs unnecessarily. She knew she answer, had always known. It was just buried so far down under her unwillingness to see the real truth underneath the lies she had told herself.

"Oh Fleur…"

She flung herself into Fleur's arms, knocking them both over. There was no shout of surprise or pain- Hermione's lips collided and locked themselves firmly onto the blonde's.

"I'm sorry I doubted you even for a second. I had gotten so overwhelmed by work and I thought you were getting bored with me gone all the time and I guess my brain just went crazy. I don't know how or why but I got it in my head that you didn't care anymore. Oh, please say you understand. Please just forgive me for being stupid and pigheaded and overworked and stubborn and-"

Fleur silenced her with a tender, understanding kiss.

"And for talking too much, _ma chere?" _she teased softly.

"Yes…but I was running out of adjectives anyway." She grinned sheepishly down at her lover. "I'm sorry. I do love you, and I know you care. I guess I just need reminding every once in a while…" Her grin was no longer very innocent.

"Well zen, I guess ze best way to prove it now it just to kiss all your doubt away. For your treatment to be effective, we must start now."

Hermione didn't reply. She couldn't.

Fleur was making it hard to breathe, let alone speak. Hermione didn't mind.

She liked it that way.


End file.
